Mind Brand
by shattered.ghosts
Summary: "Now darling, do you feel the endless torture that just never stops?" ...England is just tired of his heart breaking again and again...and again. INSPIRED BY MIND BRAND LYRICS BY JENNY RATED T BECAUSE SWEARING GOODBYE! XD


A woman walked casually as her dress flutters around her.

England was disgusted with the nerves of this woman. Walking in with clothes that has less fabrics—bloody hell! That was not even called a dress anymore. She looked like a prostitute! And walking down the sidewalk like it was no talk, nonetheless! Has this woman had no shame at all?

You should go and rot in hell."muttered England after he walked passed her. Ever since that dreadful day, he had no decency to have a heart for anyone. And really, women these kinds should not exist and be exterminate for eternity. Blimey, it's like they're spawning everywhere in America!

England continues walking down the sidewalk as he overheard a conversation between some men about their bet of having how many women they had put their finger on. One of the men had to talk about younger chicks that he had laid.

"The chick totally fell for it!" the man had laughed along with his buddies. Toying with people's feeling are just down-right cowards and it was absolutely bullshit.

"I can't believe that she's that stupid!" one of his buddies commented.

"That's bullshit and you know it,"muttered England angrily. People's feelings are not something you should mess with, and that is a rule that should never be broken in a lifetime. He experienced this himself. And yet it did happen, again and again and again for eternity.

He just wished for these people to disappear and never come back.

He tossed away those thoughts for a moment as he finally acknowledged the American next to him as the American talk with his mouth full.

"WE SHOULD HURRY UP AND GET SOME HAMBURGERS!" __yelled America while eating his chocolate ice-cream. They both were falling behind from their friends for who-knows-what reasons. (It occasionally brought up some... Francey-like materials. Yeah, let's just say that.)

 _"You know, if you tell so many fucking lies, you would be eaten away,'_

 _'In which I totally wish so,'_ thought England. He hated the American for all his might. He hated that he was obnoxious. He hated that he was a liar. He hated that he had broken a promise for him.

' _You said that you would always be there beside me, you always said that.'_

' _But now,'_

' _You're just nothing but a bringer of my despair in my eyes.'_

The American said that once that he would always stay with him. The American said that he would always be there for him.

' _But why did he betrayed me?'_

"The happiness that I worked so hard to obtain for many years..."

"Hmmm? What was that, England?" said the American. He stopped eating his ice-cream to listen to the Brit. Apparently, he didn't get the message.

 _Damn Americans._

 __"...you just broke it in a matter of seconds! I've had enough of you breaking it!" England finally snapped. He would have enough of this nonsense, and he would end this once and for all.

After all, didn't he deserved some of the happiness shared in the world?

England was a little shocked of America's reaction.

He started to _laugh._

 _Laughing at his face._

America laughed obnoxiously before saying, "What the hell are you talkin' about, man?"

With silence as a response, "Hurry, we need to catch up to everyone!" unpleasantly said.

 __"I thought you were supposed to be the hero of justice...?" muttered England quietly.

Tears threatened to fall.

Broken pieces of a broken heart scattered around him.

Shattered memories started to fade away.

He would erase all of his memory if he had given a chance.

Forget and reset his memory.

' _Now darling, now you feel the endless torture that just never stop…'_

For now, he would be trapped forever in his miserable life that would never end.

For _**eternity**_.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry if it feels rushed. I wrote this like ... at midnight. And sh!t happens when I do.**

 **Thankfully it's a one-shot so I can update my other stories aaaaandd... shit! I forgot the disclaimer!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT SO BUGGER OFF BEFORE I COME WITH MY FRYING PAN!11!1!1!**

 **UPDATE: Now, this is the edit version. A huge thanks to catspats31 for informing me that another's lyrics cannot be used for fanfiction. Sorry for everyone who wanted the lyrics in the fanfiction... I was also very dissapointed.. (Of what? I really don't know..) I _am_ still a noob, though, can't be helped.**

 **I do have a question though!**

 **Is it alright to absorb some of the lyrics into the story like what I did in the beginning?**

 **If it is, then thank god.**

 **If it isn't... Who knows what I'll do.**

 **With that said,**

 **HIMEKA-CHAN,**

 **OUT!**

 **(** I can't believe I forgot my outro... again.)


End file.
